


Путешествие на Запад

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине и Кагами нужно срочно где-то достать партию огнестрельного оружия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путешествие на Запад

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Аокага Бинго Челлендж

**22:30:47 1 июня  
Особняк семьи Акаши, окрестности Киото**

Аомине наконец перестал греметь ящиками и бросил Кагами тюбик с кремом.

— Трахни меня.

— Совсем сдурел?

— Ничего не сдурел. Ты мне сколько ныл, что тоже хочешь сверху, а теперь передумал?

Кагами потер лицо ладонью — казалось, морская соль все еще стягивает кожу — и поправил простыню на бедрах. Как в такой момент можно думать о сексе?

— Передумал? — снова спросил Аомине.

— Час назад мы еще барахтались в море с одним спасжилетом на двоих. А сейчас там внизу решают, каким именно образом нас казнить, больно и мучительно или просто больно. Ты как-то не вовремя со своим предложением.

Аомине подошел, положил руки Кагами на плечи — простыня, в которую он был замотан, соскользнула на пол — и пошло ухмыльнулся:

— Очень даже во время, я считаю. Мне, может, будет обидно умирать неоттраханным. А если мне не понравится снизу, я не слишком долго буду об этом переживать. Считай, это мое самое заветное предсмертное желание. — Он скабрезно подвигал бровями и добавил: — Любовь до гроба и все такое.

Кагами уставился на него. Они потеряли катер с оружием на полмиллиона долларов, три человека команды, и сами едва не утонули в Восточно-Китайском море. В самом деле, самое время вспомнить о любви. 

Аомине придвинулся ближе, теперь между ними едва ли можно было протиснуть ладонь. 

Нет, ну вообще, если так подумать, потрахаться — не такой уж плохой способ провести последний час своей жизни. Надо только успеть до того, как за ними придут. И Аомине согласился быть снизу. Действительно обидно будет упустить такую возможность.

— Почему с тобой все через жопу, — вздохнул Кагами, целуя его за ухом.

— Вот не надо, через мою жопу еще ничего не было. — Аомине храбрился и пошлил, но Кагами чувствовал под руками легкое, едва заметное напряжение, подавленную дрожь. 

Аомине оторвался от него и забрался на кровать, сразу становясь на четвереньки. В теплом оранжевом свете торшера смуглая спина казалась еще смуглее. Не провести по ней ладонью было невозможно. Кагами тронул пальцем шрам в виде звездочки над пятым ребром, у него самого тоже была пара отметок на память от смерти. 

Черт с ним, все равно старость и пенсию никто из них не планировал. Кагами облизал губы, положил ладони Аомине на поясницу. Кожа под ладонями была необычайно горячей, будто Аомине после купания в море подхватил лихорадку. 

Этажом ниже них Акаши с двумя своими советниками — Маюзуми и Куроко — решал их судьбу. В других семьях якудза Аомине и Кагами могли бы просить прощения, отсекли бы пальцы на руках, поклялись бы исправить все своими жизнями. Акаши же не признавал отрубленные пальцы, он вообще не любил полумеры.

Кагами опустился на колени — ягодицы Аомине оказались прямо перед ним. Он лизнул незагорелую кожу. Несмотря на душ, гель и мыло, она все еще была соленой на вкус, горчила, как морская волна в шторм.

Аомине проворчал что-то не слишком разборчиво, кажется, просил не тянуть время. Кагами раздвинул ягодицы и провел языком между ними. Едва касаясь пальцами стал водить по бедрам и пояснице.

— Долго ты там? — на этот раз свое возмущение Аомине высказал внятно.

Долго. Кагами обвел языком вход и осторожно протолкнул кончик внутрь — Аомине ощутимо расслабился от этой ласки. Чем дольше, тем лучше. Но там внизу… 

Маюзуми в последнее время увлекался китайскими историческими романами, а те помимо любовной линии очень красочно и детально описывали средневековые пытки. С него бы сталось из чистого любопытства попробовать что-нибудь на практике. 

Аомине застонал. Кагами, продолжая ласкать вход, погладил его яички, перекатил их в пальцах… 

С другой стороны, Куроко считал пытки неэффективными. Пуля в лоб решала проблемы быстрее и чище. И вроде бы Акаши к нему чаще прислушивался. 

— Сделай еще так, — прошипел Аомине и выругался, когда Кагами послушался — надавил большим пальцем между анусом и мошонкой. 

Аомине расслабился настолько, что в него сразу легко вошли два смазанных пальца. И стоило аккуратно пошевелить ими внутри, как у Аомине разъехались локти, он уткнулся лицом в подушку, неразборчиво ругаясь на трех языках. 

Куроко, наверное, сможет…

— Fuck! Wángbā dàn! Давай уже! 

Кагами поднялся и едва не упал. Аомине глянул на него через плечо мутными черными глазами.

— Трахни уже… — Влажные от слюны губы блеснули в оранжевом свете. 

Ноги едва не подогнулись. Кагами приставил головку ко входу — перед глазами все плыло. В Аомине он словно провалился. 

Глубже, глубже, глубже, сильнее. То ли собственное желание, то ли стоны Аомине. Тело под ним выгибалось, двигалось навстречу. Кагами чувствовал, как Аомине подталкивает его, царапая короткими ногтями бедро. Выворачивает голову, чтобы укусить его за шею, за плечо — что попадется. Когда Кагами коснулся его члена, Аомине не выдержал, колени разъехались, и он распластался по кровати.

Кагами почувствовал, как он вздрагивает от оргазма, и едва успел вытащить свой член, прижался между ягодицами и тут же кончил сам. 

 

Было хорошо лежать так: уткнувшись носом Аомине в затылок и просунув колено ему между ног. Сонное и мягкое тепло расползалось по телу, и Кагами водил пальцем по бедру Аомине, выписывая круги все медленнее и медленнее.

В дверь постучали, тихо и вежливо, и вся дрема слетела. Куроко? Маюзуми? Стук повторился. Аомине с Кагами переглянулись. О черт!

— Аомине-кун, Кагами-кун, можно войти? — раздался из-за двери голос Куроко.

Оба вскочили, поспешно заворачиваясь в простыни. 

— Тецу, заходи.

По лицу Куроко совершенно невозможно было ничего прочесть, но Кагами все равно решил, что тот знал, чем они тут занимались. Может даже, он стучал раньше, только они не услышали. При этой мысли Кагами показалось, что он с разбегу прыгнул в горячий источник. 

— Вам повезло, — сказал Куроко, глядя куда-то им за спины. На смятую кровать, кажется. — Кисе-куну удалось узнать, что против вас работала не полиция. Это была совместная операция американской и японской разведок. Завод в Сэнчжу уничтожен. 

— То есть, варить заживо нас не будут? — спросил Аомине.

— Этого я не могу тебе сказать. Господин Акаши просто велел привести вас. — Куроко наконец посмотрел на них. 

 

В детстве, в Америке, Кагами смотрел кино про Древний Рим, там все расхаживали в белых простынях, вот как они с Аомине сейчас, еще там были воины, которые сражались в цирке и говорили что-то вроде «Привет, смерть» — как-то так, точно он уже не помнил. Примерно как те гладиаторы Кагами себя и чувствовал, входя в кабинет Акаши. 

У порога стоял Маюзуми и, кажется, злился. Может, им все-таки просто отрубят головы? Кагами с Аомине остановились в трех шагах от письменного стола и замерли, почти касаясь плечами друг друга. Коленопреклоненных поз Акаши не одобрял, считая себя выше этого. 

Куроко занял свое место за левым плечом у Акаши. Маюзуми так и остался у порога, словно ждал, что Кагами с Аомине попробуют сбежать. Он молчал и не шевелился, но его присутствие ощущалось. Кагами тянуло оглянуться — опасных людей лучше держать в поле зрения. 

— Я крайне огорчен потерей оружия, — сказал Акаши. — Но нужно признать, это не только ваша вина. Нам следовало бы предугадать участие ЦРУ. 

Акаши умел признавать собственные ошибки, Кагами всегда это в нем уважал.

— Тем не менее, — продолжал Акаши, — вашу работу сложно назвать безупречной. И вы будете соответствующим образом наказаны… — Кагами задержал дыхание, — если не найдете новую партию. 

То есть как?.. «Если»? Кагами не поверил своим ушам. То есть, они даже не умрут сегодня? Он посмотрел на Аомине — тот, похоже, тоже ничего не понимал.

— Одновременно с нашим заводом в Сэнчжу были атакованы фабрики в Пхуме и Каньяре. Уничтожен склад клана Ооно в Мияни. И это, возможно, еще не все, Момои-сан пытается сейчас оценить полный масштаб операции. Возможно, она затронула не только Юго-Восточную Азию, — сказал Маюзуми. 

— Но как такое возможно? — удивился Кагами. Это сколько же средств нужно было вложить в такое предприятие?

Маюзуми пожал плечами, словно ответ был очевиден:

— Американские производители устраняют конкуренцию, я так полагаю. Впрочем, это не важно. Важно, чтобы у нас было оружие, но в настоящий момент рынок опустошен. Нам придется задействовать все наши контакты. 

Кагами посмотрел на Аомине, не понимая, как в этот план вписываются они двое. Аомине покачал головой. 

— Химуро Тацуя, — сказал Акаши. — У него есть связи в китайских группировках. Я хочу, чтобы ты воспользовался ими.

У Тацуи? Связи в Китае? А!

— Ну, это большая натяжка… Он знает парня, который знает парня из «Восьми кинжалов». Я не знаю…

Аомине пнул его по ноге. 

— Мы его найдем!

**19:45:41 3 июня  
Башня «Шесть континентов», Шанхай**

Собственно, Кагами и сам знал эту «связь» Тацуи в Китае — бывшие его одноклассники Лю Вэй и Фукуи. Кагами их встречал пару раз, когда Тацуя звал его третьим в стритбол. Они не слишком тогда поладили, особенно, если учесть две подряд победы Кагами. Хорошо подумав, Кагами решил Тацую не вмешивать, а просто завалиться без предупреждения, иначе Фукуи мог — из одного своего дурацкого чувства юмора — назначить им встречу в каком-нибудь не особо приятном месте, а сам не явиться. 

Фукуи появился перед входом в офисный центр ровно в одиннадцать, важно вылез из черного необъятного лимузина. Недовольно обернулся на открытую дверь салона, и тут же из нее показалась голова Лю Вея — даже из лимузина ему приходилось вылезать по частям. 

Кагами и Аомине, с утра сидевшие в кафе напротив, последовали за ними внутрь офисного центра не скрываясь — вряд ли на своей территории «Восемь кинжалов» будут трястись и излишне часто оглядываться через плечо. Да и следовало поторопиться, план был — застигнуть их врасплох в лифте. Фойе центра было настолько огромным, что пространство скрадывало даже размеры Лю Вея. Промедли Аомине с Кагами хотя бы немного, они бы потеряли того из виду. 

Официально предприятие «Восьми кинжалов» в этом центре продавало металлообрабатывающие станки, но местные, похоже, знали, кто стоит за вывеской — толпа у дверей лифта немного отхлынула назад, пропустив Лю Вея и Фукуи. Вокруг них даже образовался пустой полукруг. Кагами и Аомине немедленно этим воспользовались и, как только двери лифта разъехались, скользнули внутрь за ними.

Аомине обернулся на оставшихся снаружи, подмигнул пышной женщине в красном деловом костюме:

— Больше никто не влезет, перевес будет, — и нажал кнопку десятого этажа.

Как только двери закрылись, Фукуи сунул руку под мышку и выругался. 

— Слишком большая шишка, чтобы носить оружие? — дружелюбно улыбнулся Кагами. — Ты бы в баскетбол хоть иногда играл, а то совсем форму потеряешь. 

— Кто сказал, что я не играю, — огрызнулся Фукуи, но взгляд его смягчился — узнал.

— Мы играем, — подтвердил Лю Вей. — Добро пожаловать в Шанхай. Как поживает Химуро? Играет ли он? Хорошо ли его здоровье?

— Хорошо поживает, — начал Кагами, вроде бы по местному этикету нужно было ответить на все вопросы, но Фукуи его перебил.

— Чего надо? 

— Понимаешь…

— Деловое предложение есть, — встрял Аомине, вытащив пистолет — лифт как раз остановился. — Мы тут и офис для переговоров присмотрели.

Офис этот ремонтировался капитально, снаружи стекла закрывала люлька с инструментами, у внутренних стен, отгораживающих помещение от коридора, громоздились стеллажи и рулоны линолеума. 

— Я не ведусь на угрозы, — заявил Фукуи, с недовольным видом усаживаясь на вертящееся кресло, все еще завернутое в полиэтилен. 

Аомине сунул пистолет обратно в наплечную кобуру и огляделся, должно быть, ища, куда бы присесть самому, но стульев больше не было, а ящики, расставленные по всему офису, были слишком грязны. Он нахмурился, и Кагами поспешил перехватить разговор:

— Мы и не угрожаем. У нас выгодное предложение.

— Люди с выгодными предложениями не имеют нужды доставать меч из ножен, — Лю Вей встал за спиной у Фукуи. 

— Ну это так, по привычке. 

— Нам нужно сто «калашниковых», сто «микро-узи», тридцать шестьдесят седьмых…

Фукуи заржал, перебивая Аомине, и обернулся к Лю Вею:

— Вот кто те кретины, которые потеряли катер позавчера.

— Эй! — Аомине сунул руку подмышку, к кобуре. Кагами пришлось схватить его за плечи, сердить Фукуи — и тем более стрелять в него — не следовало. 

— Если ты его сейчас убьешь, Акаши тебе точно не простит, — зашептал он на ухо. — И Тацуя говорил, что чем больше ты реагируешь, тем сильнее он над тобой ржать. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он тебе игрушек вместо реального товара подсунул.

Обычно было наоборот, Кагами бросался с оружием или кулаками на обидчика, а Аомине его останавливал. В этот раз выходило наоборот. Кагами незаметно погладил Аомине по спине, и тот, скрипнув зубами, опустил руки.

— Ладно, пусть обзывается, только продает. Говори ты только.

Кагами еще раз его погладил и повернулся к Фукуи.

— Ну да, мы. Сам понимаешь, нам надо все, что на этом катере было. И мы хорошо заплатим. 

Фукуи усмехнулся.

— У меня нет ничего.

Вот теперь Кагами пожалел, что не позвонил Химуро. Тот бы, наверное, подсказал, как найти к Фукуи подход.

— Мы заплатим в два раза больше, чем другие.

— Да хоть в три. Ничего нет. У нас три склада тоже накрыли. — Фукуи поморщился, похоже, говорил правду, а не пытался набить цену.

— Ну, может, ты знаешь, у кого есть? 

— Ни у кого нет. Ты представляешь, какой в последние годы спрос? Сирия, Сомали, вся Северная Африка, Ливан. Сейчас вон вся Мексика только на внутренне потребление, Сальвадор и Венесуэлу работает. Не раньше, чем через полгода что-то на рынке появится. 

— А в России? 

— Ты новости совсем не смотришь? 

Блин. Кагами опустился на корточки. Вот сварят их живьем. Или четвертуют. Или еще что-нибудь. Аомине опустился рядом и потрепал его ладонью по волосам.

— Давай сами что ли застрелимся? — вздохнул он. 

Кагами скосил на него взгляд. 

— Ты меня, я тебя?

— Угу. Как гребаные влюбленные. 

Кагами чуть сдвинулся, чтобы коснуться плечом его плеча.

— Отец Патрик, — вдруг сказал Лю Вей. — Ежели они ему по любу придутся, он им поможет. 

— А точно ведь! — Глаза Фукуи загорелись, судя по всему, предложение Лю Вея очень подходило для его очередного розыгрыша. — Я дам вам адрес. Этот мужик из ИРА. Бывший террорист, теперь священник. Вернее, он и тогда священником был, да и террористов бывших не бывает. У него остались большие запасы с прошлых времен. Только есть условие…

**16:25:17 6 июня  
Поле с коровами, графство Мейо, Ирландия**

Навигатор показывал белое пятно — то ли связи со спутником не было, то ли заехали они в такую жопу мира, что и карты на нее не составили. 

— Ну, и где мы? 

Кагами честно пожал плечами. 

— Говорил тебе, не туда поворачивать надо было. 

— Вернемся? 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что запомнил тот поворот?

Какое там запомнил, картинка от самого Дублина была одинаковая, они словно через рекламу молока ехали — вокруг одни зеленые поля и черно-белые пятнистые коровы. 

— Вон там указатель впереди, — Кагами с облегчением ткнул пальцем.

Через минуту они докатились до столбика с металлической табличкой, на которой было выбито:

«Eachléim 1 ¼»

— Вроде это оно.

— В каком месте это должно читаться как «Ахлим»?

— Ну, если закрыть первую букву…

— И глаза тоже закрыть? — Аомине скептически сложил руки на груди.

— Ну ты сам помнишь, как тут они Дублин пишут.

Аомине почесал в затылке. Возразить он тут никак не мог, «Baile Átha Cliath» на «Дублин» было похоже еще меньше. 

— Я чувствую, я зря потратил десять лет в школе на английский алфавит, — буркнул он. 

В зеркале заднего вида показалась мохнатая лошадка, запряженная в повозку. В повозке сидел, нахохлившись, старик в кепке и зеленой футболке. Через несколько минут лошадка поравнялась с машиной, и старик натянул вожжи.

— В Ахлим едете? — спросил он, заглянув в машину, и улыбнулся, огладив седую бороду.

Кагами с Аомине переглянулись. То ли тут вообще больше деревень не было, то ли старик и был тот самый отец Патрик.

— Как вы догадались?

— Да куда ж вы еще можете, так-то разнаряженные, — старик снова захихикал. 

Кагами и Аомине переглянулись снова. Фукуи поставил условием приехать в Ахлим в костюмах, желательно в белых. У Кагами был только черный, а вот у Аомине и белый нашелся.

— К отцу Патрику едете, сразу видно. Ох, и прославил он наш городок, ох, и прославил. Ради него и приезжают к нам на край света. Да только его нет пока, он в море ушел с викингами. К завтрему, может, вернется. 

— Я правильно его понял? — спросил Аомине у Кагами, хотя и сам довольно бегло говорил по-английски после нескольких лет работы в американском филиале семейства Акаши. 

Кагами кивнул.

— Вы ведь заблудились? — старик не обратил внимания на их разговор. — Езжайте за мной, тут уже не далеко. 

Он щелкнул вожжами, и лошадка потрусила дальше.

**09:05:42 7 июня  
B&B «Контрабандист», Ахлим, графство Мейо**

— А мне здесь даже нравится, — сказал Аомине, разглядывая хозяйку гостиницы. Та суетилась у плиты, готовя завтрак. Футболка с надписью «Карлсберг» обтягивала невероятных размеров грудь. Аомине со вчерашнего вечера на нее щурился, прикидывая, какой это будет размер. Седьмой? Восьмой?

— Иногда я тебя ненавижу, — вздохнул Кагами. 

— Да ладно, я же просто как в музее… смотрю и руками не трогаю. 

Хозяйка, счастливо улыбаясь, поставила перед ними две тарелки, и Кагами подумал, что ему тоже тут даже нравится. Шесть сосисок, гора бобов в томате, яичница из трех яиц, черный пудинг в яблочном сидре, жареные помидоры. Хозяйка принесла им еще по булочке и банке варенья. И даже очень нравится. 

Они с Аомине накинулись на еду, а хозяйка уселась напротив, довольно разглядывая их.

— А вы пир-то устраивать будете? — спросила она.

— Какой пир? — Аомине проглотил сосиску и наколол на вилку следующую.

— Ну, в честь свадьбы. 

— Чьей? 

— Да вашей же!

Кагами удивленно отложил вилку.

— Нашей? 

— Ну а то! Я вот как вас в костюме-то увидела, так сразу и подумала: к отцу Патрику приехали, жениться. А уж как ваш друг-то вошел, так вообще уже никаких сомнениев не осталось. В церковь, значит, под венец.

Кагами был не особо силен в христианских обрядах, но кое-что по жизни в Америке помнил. Ну то есть, зарегистрировать брак-то можно сейчас во многих странах, но вот чтобы в церкви?

— Отец Патрик венчает геев? Разве можно так?

— Ну а что ж нельзя-то? Что ж им теперь, во грехе жить что ль? Правительство сказало, расписать можно. А коли расписать можно, то чего ж и не обвенчать? Отец Патрик говорит, ежли двое любят друг друга так, что всю жизнь вместе хотят быть, то значит, бог так судил. Любовь, она от бога.

Кагами посмотрел на Аомине, чувствуя, что вот это недоуменное переглядывание начинает у них входить в привычку. 

— Не могу поверить, ведь запрещено же.

— Да вы на Ютюбе посмотрите, наберите Ахлим и отец Патрик… Да я даже сама сейчас схожу компьютер принесу, вы увидите! — Она вскочила и заторопилась вверх по лестнице.

— Вот что, — сказал Аомине по-японски, — давай пока помалкивать и соглашаться, а там разберемся, как этот отец приедет. 

**21:55:33 7 июня  
Церковь Св. Дервилы, Ахлим, графство Мейо**

Мелкий дождь не шел, висел в воздухе. С холма, на котором стояла церковь, было видно всю деревню: десяток жилых домов, три паба и одну гостиницу. Улица тоже была одна, носила гордое название «Главная». 

Аомине скорбно морщился, разглядывая надпись «St. Deirbhile», местное правописание все еще заставляло его страдать. 

— Идемте внутрь, — отец Патрик отпер дверь вычурным ключом. Костюмы, кажется, произвели на него хорошее впечатление. 

В церкви оказалось холоднее, чем снаружи. Отец Патрик молча дошел до комнаты позади заставленного скамейками сводчатого зала и, бросив щит с секирой на топчан, первым делом плеснул себе виски в стакан. 

— Будете?

Кагами с Аомине покачали головой. Вчерашний старик, Барри, зашел в гостиницу в пять и устроил им экскурсию по всем трем пабам. Оказалось, ходу здесь был не знаменитый «Гиннес», а местный картофельный самогон. В голове шумело и без виски. 

— Гости у вас будут? Родители?

— Мы к вам не жениться, — сказал Кагами. — Мы от Фукуи. 

— От кого? 

— От Фукуи. — Кагами протянул визитную карточку. — Он сказал, что вы сможете продать нам партию оружия.

— А… — протянул отец Патрик огорченно. — За оружием, — он вздохнул. — Вырядились так зачем тогда?

— Фукуи сказал, что так надо для конспирации.

Отец Патрик осушил стакан одним глотком и налил себе еще. 

— Ну да, ну да. Фукуи. Вспомнил его. Дошутится он когда-нибудь. 

Впервые почти за неделю надежда выжить показалась не такой уж призрачной.

— Так вы продадите нам оружие?

— Да так берите. — Отец Патрик махнул рукой. — Вот только жениться все равно придется. 

— Но… — начал возражать Кагами, но отец Патрик положил им руки на плечи. 

— Вы же все равно того… вместе. Развлечений тут мало, так что вся деревня уже предвкушает, как гулять будут, ко мне еще на пристани с рассказами подошли. Откажетесь, вот уж точно мне всю конспирацию порушите. 

Кагами с Аомине в очередной раз переглянулись, и отец Патрик добавил:

— Женитесь, дети мои. Вы, кстати, уже придумали, как вывозить товар будете? 

С этим была проблема. Куроко звонил вчера, сказал, ЦРУ все еще не свернуло операцию. Они с Маюзуми сейчас придумывали, как бы их обойти. 

— Ну вот. Женитесь. И правильно это, и я вас научу, как оружие доставить, куда вам надо. Вы подумайте пока, а я пойду скину это и в душ, — он похлопал себя по кольчужной сетке на груди. 

 

— Ну дела. — Кагами плюхнулся на топчан.

Они с Аомине никогда не обсуждали женитьбу. Вообще отношения не обсуждали. Кагами иногда приходило это в голову, ведь сколько они уже, десять лет вместе? Но не так же. Не под дулом пистолета. Да и Аомине, скорее всего, был бы против, он всякие семейные штуки не особенно любил. Посмеялся бы, наверное, если бы Кагами ему такое предложил. Если так подумать, они даже никогда друг другу в любви не признавались. И квартиры снимали по отдельности. Хоть и спали почти каждую ночь вместе — то у одного, то у другого, куда ближе было ехать. 

— Эй. — Аомине сел рядом. — Я всегда думал, ты бы хотел…

— Чего хотел? 

— Жениться, придурок. Семью завести. Дом, фартучек, кошка, все дела. 

— С тобой что ли?

Аомине хмыкнул.

— А ты еще кому-то нужен? 

Вот так как-то Кагами и представлял себе подобный разговор. Он молча уставился на свои сложенные ладони. 

— Эй, — Аомине толкнул его в плечо. — Отвечай на вопрос.

— Ну, может, и хотел, — огрызнулся Кагами. — Можешь ржать, сколько вздумается.

Аомине сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака. Вытащил что-то, скрывая в кулаке. Снова толкнул Кагами в плечо и разжал кулак.

На ладони лежали два кольца из матового белого металла. 

— Ты… знал? Тебя Фукуи предупредил? — опешил Кагами.

Аомине покачал головой.

— Купил два года назад. Ты с простреленным легким валялся. 

— И?

— И ничего… как-то случая подходящего не находилось. Не хотелось, чтобы как всегда, через жопу вышло. 

Кагами начал разбирать смех. Кажется, иначе у них ничего и не получается.

**06:23:00 12 июня  
Клуб реконструкторов «Морской Волк», Бертонпорт, графство Мейо**

На волнах покачивался круглобокий деревянный корабль с драконом на носу и полосатым парусом. Парень в длинном стеганом кафтане с кольчужными нашивками убрал мобильник в меховую сумку на поясе и замахал рукой.

— Отец Патрик! Сюда!

— Это Томас, — показал на него отец Патрик, — он из наших, из бывших ИРА, он за вами присмотрит, ему как раз гребцы на драккар были нужны. Дойдете с ним до Кадиса, там вас перегрузят на «Тринидад», если повезет с ветром, через месяц-два будете в Японии, — он усмехнулся, — чем не свадебное путешествие. Ладно, стойте здесь, сейчас принесу вам костюмы. По легенде, вы — индейцы, которых Эрик Рыжий привез из своего путешествия. — Он зашагал к Томасу. 

Аомине с Кагами уныло посмотрели на огромные весла. Отличное свадебное путешествие, да. Они переглянулись, и Кагами пожал плечами.

— Ну, через жопу так через жопу. 

— Главное — вместе, — серьезно сказал Аомине.


End file.
